


Black and White

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, gender neutral reader, inspired by a song, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: Inspired by Niall Horan's song "Black and White"Listen to it hear! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKD49UCQKGM
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia & Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! I'll be uploading the other Bros over the next couple of days.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

Gladio chuckles from behind you as he guides you towards your last surprise of the day.

“We’re almost there, I promise,” he whispers in your ear. “Now, watch out, there’s a step.”

You huff impatiently but continue to walk forward slowly.

The entire day had been filled with all sorts of treats from your boyfriend. Breakfast in bed, a hike in the hills outside of Insomnia along with a picnic, and an afternoon filled with both of your favorite movies. Now though, you had no idea where the man was leading you. 

After a few more steps, he eases you to a stop. “Now, open…”

Flickering your irises open, the sight that greets you is nothing short of magical. Fairy lights decorated the rooftop; a trail of flower petals makes a path to a small table, on which a single rose rests in a small vase at the center.

A gasp leaves your lips and you turn towards the man next to you.

“Wha…what is all of this…?”

He rubs the back of his neck and blushes slightly.

“Just what it looks like, dinner for two.”

Turning back, you continue to take in the fairy tale scenery.

“Okay, hold on, something’s up,” you look to him and narrow your eyes, “You have been spoiling me all day! You’re planning something, aren’t you!”.

The man lets out a laugh, “What? Can a man not spoil the person he loves?” Gladio reaches out and links your arm with his. “C’mon, let’s go sit.”

He leads you to the table and pulls out a chair for you to sit. Moving to the other side, he takes his own seat and beams at you.

“I had Iggy make this for us,” he says gesturing to the plates of grilled trevally, “I hope you like it.”

You return his smile and reply, “It looks amazing!”

The two of you dig into the meal, making small conversation and enjoying each other’s company.

As you finish the dish, Ignis appears from the stair-top doorway and comes to remove the plates. He returns a few minutes later with a second dish and sends an all-knowing smile towards you as he places it at the center of the table and takes his leave.

The questioning look that follows causes Gladio to chuckle.

He places a fork into the cake and moves it towards you.

“Here…”

Grinning at the gesture, you move your lips around the fluffy dessert and moan slightly at the delicate taste.

After you swallow, you return the favor. Once the cake is finished, the two of you relax in your chairs and admire the city view.

After a few moments, Gladio clears his throat and speaks in a serious tone, “Sweetie, can I ask you something?”

Concern laces your features. “Umm, sure? What’s wrong?”

“Hmm, oh nothing’s wrong! I just wanted to ask you…well…” he trails off.

You lean forward and take his hand in yours, stroking his knuckles.

“Gladio, you know you can ask me anything,” you give him a tender smile.

The man breathes a deep sigh and reaches into his pocket quickly.

“I…I’ve been meaning to ask you, but, ah, I’ve never had the courage.” He almost grimaces at the statement. “But I’ve known I’ve wanted this for a while…ever since I’ve met you actually. I knew there would never be another…Y/N,” he moves from his chair down onto one knee next to the table and opens a small box, “Will you marry me?” 

The shock of the question causes air to escape you. Tears fill your eyes and Gladio reaches up to wipe your cheeks.

“So…what-d-ya say?” a nervous smile on his face.

You move down to the ground in front of him and kiss him. Tears continue to run down your cheeks as you nod into the kiss. Breaking back, you choke out a “yes,” and look into his eyes.

“…yes, Gladio…I-” you stutter, “I…” you struggle to find the words. “…I would be honored to…”

Gladio’s face lights up like the sun at your acceptance. He takes the simple gold band from the box and places it onto your finger; then moves forward and hugs you tightly. Burying his head into your neck, he whispers, “I promise I will love you for the rest of my life.”


End file.
